


I'm Just Me -- A Human!Castiel Fanmix

by Sales Associate Steve (Stiney)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Being Lost, Fan Soundtracks, Finding your way, Gen, Human Castiel, It's a purpose, It's not a problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Sales%20Associate%20Steve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"So which Cas are you now? Original make and model or crazy town?"</em><br/><strong><em>"I'm just me."</em></strong> -- Meg and Castiel in 8.17 - Goodbye Stranger</p><p>A mix for Castiel as he finds his way through this human world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Just Me -- A Human!Castiel Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

> **Tracklist**  
>  **King Midas In Reverse** — Crosby, Stills, Nash  & Young // **Different Lives** — Hugo // **I Don’t Even Know Myself** — The Who // **Awake My Soul** — Mumford  & Sons // **Seagull** — Bad Company // **Can’t Find My Way Home** — Blind Faith // **Get Where I Belong** — Free // **I Got A Name**   — Jim Croce

  


  
_"Nobody told you. Nobody explained. You’re just shoved out, kicking and screaming into this human life, without any idea why any of it feels the way it feels, or why this confusion, which feels like it’s a hair’s breadth from terror or pain. You know, just when you think you do understand, it’ll turn out you’re wrong.  
You didn’t understand anything at all."_

 

_**I'm Just Me** @ [Youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h0ehBpMIjtQ&feature=share&list=PLt8WgPnCL-gvmNiysg7Kf6YTZG7YO7tp7) or [Grooveshark](http://grooveshark.com/playlist/I+m+Just+Me/92620592)_

 

**King Midas In Reverse — Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young**

_If you could only see me_  
 _And know exactly who I am_  
 _You wouldn't want to be me_

 

**Different Lives — Hugo**

_Try to get it right this time._  
 _Don't wanna sign my name on no dotted line._  
 _Movin' down roads, I cannot find that I'm not blind._

 

**I Don't Even Know Myself — The Who**

_I don't mind if you try once in a while_  
 _I don't mind if I cry once in a while_  
 _The doors aren't shut as tight as they might seem_  
 _I'm just trying to fight my way out of this dream_

 

**Awake My Soul — Mumford & Sons**

_I struggle to find any truth in your lies_  
 _And now my heart stumbles on things I don't know_  
 _My weakness I feel I must finally show_

 

**Seagull — Bad Company**

_Here is a man asking the question_  
 _Is this really the end of the world?_  
 _Seagull, you must have known for a long time_  
 _The shape of things to come._

 

**Can't Find My Way Home — Blind Faith**

_Come down on your own and leave your body alone._  
 _Somebody must change._  
 _You are the reason I've been waiting all these years._  
 _Somebody holds the key._

 

**Get Where I Belong — Free**

_Help me to repair_  
 _Things I have done wrong_  
 _Help me to find a way_  
 _To get where I belong_

 

**I Got A Name — Jim Croce**

_Like the whippoorwill and the baby's cry_  
 _I've got a song, I've got a song_  
 _And I carry it with me and I sing it loud_  
 _If it gets me nowhere, I go there proud_

  
**I'm Just Me** @ [Youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h0ehBpMIjtQ&feature=share&list=PLt8WgPnCL-gvmNiysg7Kf6YTZG7YO7tp7) or [Grooveshark](http://grooveshark.com/playlist/I+m+Just+Me/92620592)

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my [Tumblr](http://salesassociatesteve.tumblr.com/post/67328978844/im-just-me-a-human-castiel-mix-just-when).


End file.
